<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He stared at the stars, I stared at mine by enthalpyofchange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547841">He stared at the stars, I stared at mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthalpyofchange/pseuds/enthalpyofchange'>enthalpyofchange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, BokuAka Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:39:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthalpyofchange/pseuds/enthalpyofchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji, pessimistic sleep-deprived university student by day, pro-procrastinator and stargazer by night. When a strange man turns up at his door, Akaashi immediately thinks of two things- murder and weed. Nevertheless this man keeps insisting that he is a star, cursed to live as a human until he breaks his curse. The only problem is that the man does not vaguely  remember the cure for the curse, and seems to be getting too comfortable staying with Akaashi. Akaashi hates it, but finds himself staring at the man's amber eyes for too long. </p>
<p>The man, Bokuto Kotarou, is a star.</p>
<p>And Akaashi Keiji is a confused, caffeine addicted sleep deprived student who is looking for everything except love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BokuAka Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He stared at the stars, I stared at mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi had just finished counting the change he got from the newspaper seller, and had just stuffed them roughly into the pocket of his tweed coat, when he heard noises. A soft, ruffling noise, accompanied by a low purr, from near his front door. He still had to climb two flights of stairs, and he couldn't help but assume the worst. </p>
<p>He tightened his grip around his phone in one pocket, and his other gripped his umbrella so hard, his knuckles became white. He took cautious, slow steps as he approached his front door, and almost dropped his umbrella in shock. </p>
<p>In front of his door, sat a tall, bulky man, wearing almost nothing except a loincloth, who was sitting with his back towards Akaashi, and kept scratching at his door. </p>
<p>To say that Akaashi's life was organised would be an understatement. The only practical calm mind in his otherwise eccentric family, Akaashi had always followed a routine. Each of his days were organised, each of his actions were pre-planned. Nothing was out of order. </p>
<p>But one thing was certain, the arrival of a skimpily clad man at his front door was not one of the things Akaashi had written down in his perfectly minimalistic leather bound journal. </p>
<p>"W-who are you?" Akaashi held up his umbrella in an aggressive stance as he glared at this man. </p>
<p>A murderer? An addict? A thief? Who was this man?</p>
<p>The man turned to face Akaashi. His hair was a sprinkle of silver in black, or the other way round. Akaashi couldn't tell since he had left his glasses at home, which he couldn't enter at the moment. </p>
<p>"Who?" The man repeated, his eyes glistening.</p>
<p>"What who? I'm asking you, who are you?" Akaashi moved ahead, in an awkward, almost-a-prance movement. </p>
<p>"Me?" The man now stood up-causing Akaashi to briefly close his eyes as his cheeks burned a crimson flame when the man's loincloth didn't quite serve its purpose for a brief moment- and smiled. </p>
<p>The man walked up to Akaashi and surprisingly, Akaashi could not move. He wanted to, heck, he wanted to run, but his legs seemed rooted at its spot. He couldn't move, he couldn't even think clearly. All he saw was this man- who was now emitting this weird glow- walking up towards him, a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>"He will murder me here. God, I haven't even submitted my lab file yet." Akaashi thought to himself, a singular bead of sweat running past his eyebrows. He would've thought more, about the rent, or his pending presentation, and his gpa, but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft whisper. </p>
<p>"I'm a star." The man whispered with a smile, as Akaashi's legs finally gave way and he blacked out, his limp body falling to the dark mahogany stairs with a dull thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi woke up to the tinkling sound of silverware, his head still feeling heavy from both the shock and his fall. He grimaced as he felt a painful bump on his head. </p>
<p>He was inside his apartment.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAAA" he screamed, clutching onto the couch lest he fall again. How did he come inside? How-</p>
<p>"Ah you're awake?" </p>
<p>No. It cannot be that man. It's Mr.Mallory. Yes it's Mr. Mallory. Mr.Mallory-</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAA" Despite Akaashi's best efforts at manifesting his words, it was not Mr.Mallory. It was that man. </p>
<p>"H-how did you-?"<br/>
"The key was in your pocket. Would you like tea or coffee, though the coffee you have tastes terrible-"<br/>
"YOU SEARCHED ME? WHO ARE YOU?" Akaashi glanced at the table. His phone was still there and it wasn't too late to call the police and get this over with.<br/>
"I told you I'm a star. And, I couldn't possibly have left you on the stairs, so I brought you inside."<br/>
"Shut up about the star thing. It's my house, so please, get out. Right. Now." Akaashi had had enough of this. </p>
<p>The man's eyes became dull, as he stopped stirring the sugar into his coffee. He was still wearing only that cloth, which was, quite inappropriately placed. Akaashi blushed and looked down at the floor. </p>
<p>"D-don't you have clothes?" He stuttered, and then flinched.</p>
<p>Obviously he didn't have clothes. He was lying in a loincloth in front of another man's apartment. </p>
<p>"Y-you can wear one of mine. But on one condition. You have to leave right now." </p>
<p>Akaashi expected to be met with a protest, but when met with silence, he calmly walked up to his closet, pulled out a large unused t-shirt, and handed it to the man. Koushi had given it to him last winter, but Akaashi had never worn it, owing to the fact that they had broken up soon after. As he tugged at the sleeve of the pale blue shirt, Akaashi sighed in relief that he did not feel even a trace of sorrow at parting with what was quite literally Koushi's last gift to him. He emerged from the closet clutching the shirt, and found the man sitting at the table staring at Akaashi's phone. </p>
<p>"Here, you can wear this for the time being. You can even take this with you." He found himself saying, surprised at his own words. </p>
<p>The man nodded, and put on the shirt, which reached upto his hips. Akaashi stared at him, dissatisfied, and disappeared into his closet again. Koushi had never had an eye for measurements, the shirt had been too big for Akaashi, but was a tad bit smaller for this man.</p>
<p>Akaashi emerged again, carrying a new pair of boxers. He had wanted to wear them, but his priority right now was to get this man out of his house. And he was willing to sacrifice whatever it took, even if it was a brand new pair of boxers which had small onigiris printed on them. </p>
<p>"Put these on too." He handed it to the man, who wordlessly put these on as Akaashi averted his gaze- which was evidently not enough from preventing a blush to appear on his face- and then sat down beside him when he was done.</p>
<p>"Now, please-" Akaashi was about to say 'leave', but stopped himself in time, as his practicality kicked in. He had to know who this man was, in case he needed it in future. He looked back up at this man again, and asked "Tell me, who are you?" </p>
<p>His dull eyes lit up again, and a smile spread on his face. His face, almost literally, glowed as he said "I'm a star!" </p>
<p>"Ah shit. Here we go again. Uhm..what is your name?" Akaashi asked, clearly irritated. </p>
<p>"Bokuto. My name is Bokuto and I am a star." </p>
<p>"Bo-ku-to? So, Bokuto-san, what do you mean by the fact that you are apparently a star?"</p>
<p>"I am a star. I was cursed to spend time on earth as a human. So here I am, as a human."</p>
<p>"Eh?" Akaashi blinked furiously, his mind now blank. What in the great horned owl was he saying? </p>
<p>"Are you high Bokuto-san?" Akaashi blinked rapidly, cursing under his breath that his suspicions had been proven right. Bokuto was an addict. </p>
<p>Akaashi sighed. His previous neighbour had been caught growing weed in his house. And now this man turns up, talking about being a cursed star and whatnot. All Akaashi wanted was peace, and maybe a 4.0 gpa. </p>
<p>"I was a really high star, the brightest one ! But I was cursed to become a human. It sucks really." Bokuto took a sip of the coffee, immediately grimacing in distaste. </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, if you cannot leave immediately, you can leave tomorrow morning. But please, stop this star nonsense." Akaashi stood up, deciding that he had had enough of this. </p>
<p>He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at the glistening pair of amber eyes.</p>
<p>Those weren't the eyes of a liar.</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"You don't believe me do you?" Bokuto said simply, his words not holding emotion, a sharp contrast to his previous sentences. </p>
<p>Akaashi stood still, neither denying or accepting it, waiting for Bokuto to do something. </p>
<p>"Fine. I'll show you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 12 am when Bokuto finished. He had treated Akaashi's childhood scar on his left leg, which he had been inflicted in one of his middle school volleyball matches. Akaashi was so shocked he had lost his ability to move, speak, and worse, be sarcastic when he saw light emanating from Bokuto's slender fingertips. The slender, soft fingers traced circles on Akaashi's scar, and slowly, bit by bit, Akaashi saw the scar heal. He saw it vanish into his skin, leaving behind nothing but a perfectly healthy barrier. </p>
<p>Akaashi fainted before Bokuto could heal him completely. </p>
<p>When he woke up again, he felt his sore joints as he turned over in his bed. The room was dark and he felt a warm breath fanning his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Ahh!!" he screamed again, thrashing his hands to ward off whatever was breathing on him. </p>
<p>"Please, calm down. It's me, Bokuto." </p>
<p>Akaashi straightened up, squinting through the dark and finally managed to make out a silvery glint in Bokuto's hair. </p>
<p>"So, now do you believe me?" </p>
<p>No. He didn't believe anyone. Or anything. All Akaashi believed in was the inevitable death of all living organisms. </p>
<p>"Yes, I do Bokuto-san." Akaashi reached over to switch on the lights, and as soon as the room brightened, he saw Bokuto smiling, his face emanating more light than Akaashi could handle.</p>
<p>"This is all a dream. Close your freaking eyes Akaashi and he will disappear." he thought to himself. </p>
<p>Akaashi closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them back again, to much of his dismay, Bokuto was still sitting in front of him, fiddling with his glasses.</p>
<p>Bokuto was a star. </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, how did you end up here?" Akaashi snatched his glasses away from Bokuto before the latter broke it. </p>
<p>"I dunno, I was cursed and that's all I remember. I was brighter than the other stars so they cursed me." For the first time since their rather unfortunate meeting, Bokuto's voice held a gloomy tone.</p>
<p>Somehow, it made Akaashi uneasy. </p>
<p>"That's- quite outrageous." Akaashi could see why Bokuto was the brightest star. Bokuto's eyes held a permanent glow, and paired with his wide sparkly smile, it was bright and fatal enough to blind an adult. </p>
<p>Bokuto nodded, his hands resting on his lap limply.</p>
<p>"So, do you know how to break the curse? All curses can be broken, right?" Akaashi asked, trying to dispel the sudden air of gloom in his bedroom.</p>
<p>"Well...see that's the problem. I don't remember what it was." Bokuto smiled guiltily, ruffling his own hair. Akaashi was dumbfounded, and he clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san-"<br/>
"Akaashi, please, let me stay until I remember what it was. Please." </p>
<p>Akaashi stopped in his tracks, now unsure of what to say. He weighed the pros and cons of letting this man (or star?) stay with him, in this already cramped flat. He had to pay for double the food (unless stars didn't need food, but to console his pessimistic self, he believed otherwise), had to tolerate his shenanigans, and had to help him find how to break his curse. No matter how hard he tried, Akaashi couldn't find any pros.</p>
<p>He unsurely looked up at Bokuto again, and one look at his amber eyes told Akaashi all he needed to know. </p>
<p>"Fine. You can stay, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. AND AS SOON AS YOU KNOW HOW TO BREAK THE CURSE, YOU LEAVE." Akaashi relented. </p>
<p>The otherwise calculative, organised, and mostly unemotional Akaashi had fallen prey to a pair of perpetually glowing topaz eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was a mess to say the least. Akaashi's worst fears had come true, Bokuto was, infact, starving which was evident as he gulped down his fourth bowl of pasta. Akaashi scowled as he eyed the decreasing quantity of pasta in the huge bowl, his mind already racing to calculate the increasing expenditure he would have to bear. </p>
<p>If only Bokuto had not been the brightest star.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, how did you know my name?" </p>
<p>"Oh I saw your medals and certificates which were kept inside that glass case. You're really, really talented Akaashi." Bokuto said in between breaks, as he forced down another spoonful of pasta down his throat. </p>
<p>Not talented enough Bokuto-san.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, eat slowly." Akaashi reprimanded him as he finished eating and stood up, only to see Bokuto staring up at him. </p>
<p>"You're done? Akaashi, you need to eat more!!" Bokuto pointed at the remaining pasta in the big bowl.</p>
<p>"That's for my breakfast tomorrow Bokuto-san. And I'm already full." Akaashi proceeded to the sink, and was surprised when he no longer heard the sounds of Bokuto eating. </p>
<p>"Why Akaashi? Can't you buy some food tomorrow?" He heard Bokuto's faint voice. </p>
<p>"I'm here on a scholarship Bokuto-san. I can't afford to spend too much on anything." Akaashi set up his bowl to dry, as he dried his hands on the kitchen towel.</p>
<p>He was caught off guard when he saw Bokuto approaching him timidly, his otherwise spiky hair now drooping slightly, almost reflecting his gloomy face.</p>
<p>"Akaashi, I ate too much didn't I?" </p>
<p>Akaashi had very rarely ever been stunned. He wasn't stunned when his father died, he knew the effects of being a chain smoker would've hit his father sometime or the other. He was more surprised that Bokuto was capable of showing emotions.</p>
<p>However, when he saw Bokuto's genuinely guilty face, he was stunned enough to stutter when he finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I-its fine Bokuto-san." Akaashi nodded assuringly as Bokuto approached him again, timidly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Akaashi, I'm really sorry." Bokuto's hair drooped more now, and Akaashi felt an uncharacteristic pang of guilt strike himself. </p>
<p>He extended his hand to slightly rest on Bokuto's shoulder, and this time, smiled at Bokuto. </p>
<p>"It's fine Bokuto-san." </p>
<p>Akaashi was shocked again when he saw Bokuto beaming again, his face bright and cheery, his smile returning, and his eyes glowing again.</p>
<p>"Kaashi..You look like a star when you smile." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Akaashi woke up the next morning, he found Bokuto curled up on the couch, his huge frame barely fitting in. He sighed as he covered the slightly shivering star with a comforter, and hurried inside the kitchen to make coffee. </p>
<p>He had just gotten out of the shower when he found Bokuto aimlessly loitering around, clutching the comforter around him, and humming something. </p>
<p>Bokuto was also, as it turned out, utterly tone deaf. </p>
<p>"Good morning Bokuto-san." Bokuto turned around immediately, a wide grin now covering his face again. </p>
<p>"Akaashiiiii!" Bokuto almost squealed and Akaashi closed his eyes. He hated loud sounds in the morning.</p>
<p>"Kaashi, you have a great body !" Akaashi opened his eyes and found Bokuto staring at him in admiration. Akaashi hurriedly disappeared into his room to hide the growing blush on his face.</p>
<p>Bokuto was not only tone-deaf, he also had no idea of personal space and inappropriateness. </p>
<p>Most importantly, as Akaashi pressed the towel on his wet thighs, he reprimanded himself for blushing too much.</p>
<p>Bokuto was making Akaashi blush too much, and Akaashi did not like it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to uni now Bokuto-san, stay safe. Do not open the door okay? No matter who it is. Just ask them to come later." Akaashi slung his backpack across his shoulder, and turned the knob. He heard a low grunt behind him, and assuming it to be one of affirmation, he walked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi hated the winter. The chilly morning breeze was enough to make him lose all motivation for the day. He rolled his eyes as he saw a familiar figure running towards him. </p>
<p>"Kuroo I'm absolutely not in the mood today." Akaashi stuck out his hand threateningly at his friend. </p>
<p>"Come on Akaashi, don't be a sourpuss right in the morning. Just' wanted to say, we have a match next week." Kuroo smiled as he picked up his pace to walk beside Akaashi.</p>
<p>"And? I told you I don't want to play volleyball anymore." </p>
<p>"Akaashi you're the best setter in our uni. Please please please play for us. Please." </p>
<p>"Kuroo I have class now. I have to go." Akaashi increased his speed, huffing as he left behind Kuroo. </p>
<p>"Atleast think about it !" That was the last thing Akaashi heard before he entered his class, trying to catch his breath and forget the previous conversation.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by fairly fast, being an honours student on a scholarship, Akaashi was always swamped with work at uni, studying his hardest so that he would have some time to himself back home.</p>
<p>When Akaashi finally reached home, he sighed before he pushed the key in. He was already imagining the worst things possible, maybe Bokuto had taken all his things and fled (confirming his suspicions) or had left the apartment in a horrible state. He also shuddered at the possibility of Bokuto growing a weed garden, however improbable it sounded. </p>
<p>Bokuto-san was a star. Nothing sounded ridiculous anymore.</p>
<p>He finally turned the doorknob, walking in surprised to his apartment, which was just as he had left it. The rooms were clean, infact, they looked cleaner than before. The air was cool, and it felt...like home.</p>
<p>Akaashi hadn't felt this calm in months, as he wondered why there was a sudden change in the atmosphere.</p>
<p>"KAASHIIII !" </p>
<p>Before Akaashi could react to the sudden loud and incorrect pronunciation of his name, Bokuto ran up to him, enveloping him in a warm huge hug.</p>
<p>It was too warm actually.</p>
<p>"B-Bokuto-san, please let me go..I...need...a...ir" Akaashi spluttered as he felt Bokuto's biceps around his neck.</p>
<p>Bokuto's arms loosened but he didn't let go of Akaashi, instead staring at Akaashi's serene blue eyes and pouting.</p>
<p>"Kaashi, where were you? I was so lonely.." Bokuto pouted, catching Akaashi off-guard. </p>
<p>Akaashi shrugged off Bokuto's hands as he sat down on the couch, stretching his legs.</p>
<p>"I told you I was going to Uni-"</p>
<p>"What's a Uni? I thought you would come back soon..."</p>
<p>Ah that's right. He wasn't human. He wouldn't possibly know what a university is.</p>
<p>"Uni is a place I go to...to study, for a long time each day." He looked up at the amber eyes, which were softly glowing again. He found himself saying, catching himself in surprise,</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Bokuto-san."</p>
<p>No. Why would he be sorry for attending uni? What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>Akaashi's inner conflicts must have shown up on his normally deadpan face, since he found his thoughts being pierced by Bokuto's voice. </p>
<p>"Kaashi, don't leave me again okay? I was really lonely..." </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, I have to go. It's...my job." Akaashi stood up, and faced the tall man. His hair was drooping again.</p>
<p>"B-But Akaashi-"</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san..how do you feel these emotions? Being lonely...? You're not human are you?" </p>
<p>"I don't know Kaashi, I just...feel it? But it's not too bad. Hey Kaashi, can you then be with me when you come back home?" </p>
<p>Akaashi had understood from previous experiences that saying no to his amber eyes was a Herculean task. Maybe standing up to face him was indeed a bad idea.</p>
<p>"Okay. Fine, Bokuto-san. I'll be with you when I come back each day." Akaashi found his lips curling up to a thin smile, and caught himself in time to prevent it from spreading further. His eyes however, still held the glint of happiness.</p>
<p>"Hey hey Kaashi- I made you smile again!!" Bokuto laughed, his hands curling up against Akaashi's sides. </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, my name is Akaashi. Not Kaashi." Akaashi looked away, feeling his palms become sweaty.</p>
<p>"Aaakashi." </p>
<p>"Akaashi. Emphasize on the kaa."</p>
<p>"Ahgakashee?"</p>
<p>"Akaashi, Bokuto-san."</p>
<p>"Aaaakashi." </p>
<p>"Leave it Bokuto-san. You can call me Keiji. It will be harder for you to get it wrong."</p>
<p>"Keiji?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Keiji. Do you have a first name Bokuto-san?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't remember."</p>
<p>"Then can I call you Kotarou?" </p>
<p>For the first time, Bokuto did not have a smile on his face, just surprise. He had never been given a name before. He had never been called with...so much gentleness. Granted he didn't remember much, but he was sure he had never received so much warmth in any of his lives. </p>
<p>"Yes Keiji, you can call me Kotarou."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi squinted at his philosophy assignment. He was having a tough time understanding the topic given, and he sighed. Maybe he should take a break. That being said, he had cooped himself up for about four hours now, and had not checked up on Bokuto the whole time. He wondered what Bokuto was doing. </p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Akaashi wrapped his oversized sweater around him, and waddled out of his room, to find Bokuto hunched over the couch, looking straight out the window. </p>
<p>"Boku-Kotarou, what are you watching?" Akaashi refilled his coffee mug. </p>
<p>Akaashi had learnt, much to his expense, that Bokuto was eerily similar to a hyperactive toddler (except his extremely well built body). </p>
<p>"Ne Keiji, aren't the stars beautiful?" </p>
<p>Akaashi squinted through his glasses (he really needed to see the ophthalmologist soon) as he looked through the window. </p>
<p>Indeed, the sky looked like a jewel encrusted magnanimous stretch of the unknown, too magnificent for them. </p>
<p>No. Too magnificent only for him. Unlike himself, Bokuto was a star. </p>
<p>"Yes, the sky in itself is very beautiful Kotarou." </p>
<p>Akaashi had never been a very emotional person. He had never had an outburst unless triggered beyond his breaking point (which was once in a blue moon), and was not good with understanding others emotions. This had led to several complications, which ultimately resulted in him becoming detached from all, and misunderstood by most. Akaashi preferred to deal with logic and facts, not with emotions. </p>
<p>In the course of these two days that he had met Bokuto Kotarou, Akaashi had already understood how different they were, most prominently in the fact that Bokuto was brimming with emotions, specifically enthusiasm, curiosity and genuine happiness. Bokuto wore his heart (considering stars have hearts) on his sleeve, rather, his perfectly amber eyes. </p>
<p>Even though Akaashi was quite far from being an expert at emotions, he recognised the emotion threatening to spill from Bokuto's eyes. </p>
<p>"Kotarou, do you miss being a star? Do you feel lonely?" Akaashi sat down beside him soundlessly.</p>
<p>"Not really Kas-Keiji. I actually...never thought I looked so beautiful. I was always lonely then, had no one to talk to, so I talked to myself a lot. I was so cold, I was always shivering. I was just wondering...how lucky I was to run into you. Even if this curse might get broken soon, I am just thankful I'm getting some warmth. Thank you for this, Kaashi." </p>
<p>Akaashi felt his finger tremble as he clutched onto his mug, and he looked down at the floor. He had seen Bokuto's eyes, and he knew the star was genuinely thankful towards Akaashi. Akaashi muttered something which Bokuto did not hear, and he excused himself. </p>
<p>Akaashi closed his bedroom door, standing still until the weight of his body became too much. He sunk to his knees, and shivered when he made contact with the cold floor. The moonlight filtered into the room, but Akaashi thought to himself that Bokuto was much brighter.</p>
<p>And for the first time since Akaashi had lost his favourite unicorn soft toy at a fair on his birthday, he broke down into quiet sobs. </p>
<p>He had thought himself to be the polar opposite of the always smiling Bokuto, but as he trembled into his silent sobs under the filtered moonlight, he realised that maybe, just maybe, they were not so different after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"KEIJII ! KEIJII ! WAKE UP!"</p>
<p>Akaashi could make out a blurry image of the same silver streaked hair he had been seeing for the last couple of weeks. Since that night where they watched the stars. Akaashi had never felt that vulnerable before, but maybe it was a good thing. He had actually felt relieved when his tears had washed over him. After years of being told that he was 'cold', 'unemotional' and 'almost inhuman', Akaashi was relieved to see that he still felt emotions. He was quite thankful to Bokuto in a way. </p>
<p>Bokuto had become a regular presence in his life, even though he still didn't quite realise it. Bokuto woke him up everyday and his hyperactive curiosity and enthusiasm about everything human and earthly almost drove Akaashi insane, but in a way, also kept him sane. </p>
<p>"Kotaro- what is it?" Akaashi rubbed his eyes lazily as he stretched his arms over his head. He let out a lazy yawn and blinked hard. </p>
<p>Bokuto was smiling again.</p>
<p>"Keiji, a man is here to see you." The couch had been proved to be too small for Bokuto, so Akaashi had to buy a futon for him. Akaashi was working part time on the weekends to cover the extra expenses, and even though he had asked himself several times why he was doing it, he had found no answer.</p>
<p>"Kotarou- I told you not to let anyone in. God, you always-" Akaashi was interrupted by quick footsteps and a loud voice.</p>
<p>"Yo Akaashi ! Today's Saturday my friend!" </p>
<p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.<br/>
"Kuroo, what are you doing here? THIS EARLY?" </p>
<p>"I'm here to take you to uni." Kuroo smiled evilly, and then glanced at Bokuto who was sitting beside Akaashi.</p>
<p>"Oya oya, by the way who's this? A BOYFRIEND AKAASHI?" </p>
<p>That rooster head. </p>
<p>"No. He's my roommate Kuroo.Stop being weird." Akaashi stood up, stretching his limbs.</p>
<p>"What's a boyfriend Keiji?" Bokuto stared blankly, looking at Kuroo and Akaashi.</p>
<p>"A boyfriend is someone you love the MOST, and kiss, and hug and...do the deeds." Kuroo snickered, slapping Bokuto's back. He became surprised, and began to stroke Bokuto's muscles. "You're really well built...Mr..?" </p>
<p>Bokuto stared up at Kuroo, until Akaashi whispered, "He wants your name." </p>
<p>"Bokuto." Bokuto smiled. </p>
<p>"I'm Kuroo. A pleasure to meet you. Who would've thought Akaashi had a boyfriend?" Kuroo laughed heartily.</p>
<p>"But Akaashi has never kissed me...neither does he love me..." Bokuto muttered softly, until Akaashi interrupted them.</p>
<p>"Kotarou, don't listen to Kuroo. He talks a lot of..trash. And Kuroo, Kotarou is not my boyfriend. He's just my roommate, and maybe a friend." Akaashi walked out of the room and into the shower. </p>
<p>Once he left, Bokuto's hair drooped, which caught Kuroo by shock. However, he convinced himself he was imagining things, and sat down beside Bokuto.</p>
<p>"So you really are not his boyfriend huh?" </p>
<p>"No." Bokuto answered, his eyes now dull. Kuroo gave a deep sigh, and stood up. </p>
<p>"Okay! See you later, Bokuto." Kuroo gave a small wave and walked out, leaving Bokuto alone. </p>
<p>Bokuto had never felt emotions before. Maybe he had always had emotions, but he had had no contact with others for the past several years, and had recently started to feel. It was all very confusing, but when with Akaashi, he always felt safe and comfortable. He knew what happiness meant, what sadness meant. He had felt them. </p>
<p>But this, this new feeling whenever he talked to or about Akaashi, what was this? Why did he feel so uneasy, yet so happy and light? What in heaven's name was this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto did not move from his place until Akaashi came to bid goodbye, and he did not move until he heard the familiar click of the door. </p>
<p>"We're just roommates. Maybe friends." </p>
<p>Bokuto didn't know what he felt when he heard that from Akaashi, but it sure wasn't happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kotarou I'm home." Akaashi sighed when he stepped in, his shirt drenched in sweat, his hair messy. The rooms were empty, and there was no sign of Bokuto being around. Akaashi calmly checked all the rooms, and then clicked his tongue in frustration when Bokuto was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>Bokuto did not have a cellphone, neither did he know anything outside the four walls of this apartment. </p>
<p>Where could he have gone?</p>
<p>Akaashi considered calling Kuroo, but decided against it. He didn't want to cause trouble for others, and decided to try his hardest first. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door behind him clicked open, and Akaashi turned around to find Bokuto entering the apartment, a smile on his face as always.</p>
<p>He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he leant against the couch, a small smile of relief on his face.</p>
<p>"Kotarou- where were you?" </p>
<p>"Why?" Bokuto's smile disappeared as his gaze became cold and hard. Akaashi had never seen him like this before.</p>
<p>"I was worried Ko-"<br/>
"Why? We're not friends Akaashi, as you said earlier. Stop worrying about me." Bokuto snapped at him, and paused when he saw Akaashi's shocked face. He himself did not realise how far he had gone until he saw Akaashi's eyes becoming glassy.</p>
<p>Bokuto was really new to this. To everything, but he never once regretted feeling emotions. </p>
<p>Feeling emotions for him. </p>
<p>"Aka-Keiji, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I snapped" Bokuto moved towards Akaashi, and to his surprise, saw a teardrop lazily sketch its way down Akaashi's cheekbones. He lifted his finger and slowly brushed the tear away, his gaze locked onto Akaashi's turquoise eyes. </p>
<p>Bokuto had thought this the first time he had met Akaashi. And now that he was sitting barely an inch away from him, his thumb brushing against Akaashi's perfect cheekbones, his amber eyes locked onto Akaashi's, he realised it again.</p>
<p>Akaashi was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.</p>
<p>"I-it's fine Bokuto-san. I was...too rude in the morning. I'm sorry." Akaashi lowered his gaze, his heart beating too loud to bear. </p>
<p>"I-I'm not used to people wanting to be friends with me..I thought you didn't want to be friends with me, Bokuto-san. I shouldn't have acted that way-"</p>
<p>"Keiji, I don't consider you a friend. I think you mean much more to me than that word can mean. You're the first person I've talked to in years, you gave me a home, you talk to me, laugh with me, stay with me. You brighten up my days Keiji. You're my own star!" Bokuto smiled. Akaashi had never seen such a wide, bright smile (that was just for him) ever before.</p>
<p>He felt his heart stop momentarily. "I'm a star Bokuto-san?" Bokuto nodded vehemently in agreement. Akaashi had always thought of himself as a dark cloud, ruining any atmosphere with his solemness. He was not used to someone loving him as he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WAIT. WAIT. Where did love come from?</p>
<p>Akaashi's cheeks burnt a soft shade of red, his gaze still lowered. Why did he think of love? What was he doing? </p>
<p>"Akaashi, do you feel alright? Your face is-"</p>
<p>"I feel fine Kotarou. Th-thank you. I'll go cook dinner now." Akaashi finally managed to move away from Bokuto's almost hypnotic gaze. When he stood up, he felt a small tug on his shirt.</p>
<p>"Keiji...can we go somewhere? I saw something called the zoo on the tv...can we go there?" Bokuto smiled shyly. </p>
<p>Akaashi wondered when he had started to become this soft. Or was he soft only for this man in front of him? Akaashi did not know the answer, and frankly, he did not want to. He did not want to ruin things with his impatience or high hopes of being loved back.</p>
<p>God! Stop with the love Akaashi.</p>
<p>"Okay Kotarou, I'll take you to the zoo this weekend. Now help me chop some vegetables for dinner." Akaashi smiled.</p>
<p>He had been smiling too often since he came across this man. </p>
<p>"Whyyyyy Aaakashi !! I don't like vegetables' ' Bokuto grumbled as he stood up and followed Akaashi to the vegetable.</p>
<p>Akaashi smiled to himself when he heard Bokuto grumbling and angrily chopping up the onions. It had been a long time since he had smiled so much. Since he had felt so warm, and comfortable, and -even though he grimaced at this- felt so loved. </p>
<p>He was thankful for Bokuto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weekend seemed to be taking its sweet time to arrive, or so Bokuto thought. He was way too excited to be going to a zoo, but it was the thought of being with Akaashi that made him so much more excited than he previously was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akaashi !! Do I look good?" Bokuto beamed as he stood in front of the mirror, wearing a cardigan Akaashi bought for him. His hair was set down with gel on his insistence. He turned around once and then stopped in front of Akaashi. Akaashi had been observing Bokuto for quite some time, and when Bokuto suddenly stopped, he blushed.</p>
<p>"Yes, Bokuto-san, you look really good." Akaashi smiled. </p>
<p>Bokuto really did look good. If they had just met on a street, Akaashi would've remembered him. Akaashi smiled at the thought. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Bokuto walked up to him, cupping Akaashi's face in his hands. Akaashi flushed a bright pink, caught in the moment. </p>
<p>"Ko-Kotarou, what are you doing?" Akaashi's lips trembled, but he couldn't move his face away. </p>
<p>Rather, he didn't want to. Bokuto's hands were unusually warm.</p>
<p>"You look really beautiful Keiji." </p>
<p>Akaashi's face felt hotter, and he couldn't gaze at the amber eyes anymore. Instead of moving away, he dug his face deep into Bokuto's chest, breathing rapidly as he leant on to him. A few seconds later, he felt Bokuto's hand softly brushing his hair, and Akaashi couldn't help but think to himself about what he had just done.</p>
<p>Crap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bokuto and Akaashi arrived at the zoo, it was unusually crowded. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand without thinking twice, determined to not let go until they were at a clearing. He knew Bokuto would get lost if he was left alone. </p>
<p>Akaashi was walking nonchalantly until he felt Bokuto's fingers intertwining with his. He looked up at Bokuto, his eyes questioning, but instead, he was met with a reassuring gaze, and a wide smile. Akaashi looked ahead, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>He was getting used to this. </p>
<p>Bokuto had nearly pissed himself when they visited the lion's cage. Akaashi had to shield him from going too near to the glass, but Bokuto did it anyway, pressing his face to the glass until he heard the lion roar. He fell back, tears in his eyes as he cried into Akaashi's shoulder. Though surprised and embarrassed at first, he gave a small laugh when Bokuto sniffled and patted his head gently.</p>
<p>When they were nearly done, Bokuto pulled onto Akaashi's shirt. "Keijiii I'm hungry." Bokuto pouted to which Akaashi subtly nodded, leading him to a waffle shop. As they stood in a queue, a woman walked up to them, holding a child's hand. She turned to Bokuto, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Can you please take a picture of me and my son? We'll just stand over there." Bokuto stared at them, wide-eyed, until he realised what he had been asked, and became flushed.</p>
<p>"U-uh I don't really know how to-" Bokuto stuttered. The woman paused, but her eyes widened suddenly as she pointed to Akaashi who was placing their orders. He was slowly walking up to them.</p>
<p>"Then can your boyfriend take it?" The woman smiled at Bokuto. </p>
<p>Boy...friend?</p>
<p>Akaashi had heard her, his cheeks heating up at the mention of him being Bokuto's boyfriend. He wanted to deny it, after all, it was untrue. He wanted to ask Bokuto why he didn't deny the obviously untrue fact, but he couldn't.  Or rather, didn't. </p>
<p>He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't. </p>
<p>"Keiji, can you take a picture of her?" Bokuto beamed at him, and Akaashi knew he couldn't refuse, even though he could not take photos at all. </p>
<p>He nodded gently, and disappeared with the woman for a few seconds, before heading back to Bokuto. Bokuto had already finished his waffles, and was now slyly eyeing Akaashi's unfinished ones. </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, do you want some?" Akaashi offered him, trying to hide his smile. Bokuto nodded, and opened his mouth as Akaashi fed him a small bite.</p>
<p>Crap. </p>
<p>Bokuto closed his eyes at the warm feeling, and finally gulped it down. He stared at Akaashi who was now a flaming red at the realization that he had just fed Bokuto, and he smiled at him. </p>
<p>Bokuto did not know why he felt this way, but he was sure of one thing. Akaashi was his most favourite thing in the world. </p>
<p>"Akaashi, you're the best!" Bokuto smiled widely, making Akaashi stop in his tracks. He looked down at his feet, pausing and trying to collect himself. </p>
<p>Why did he feel so warm? Why did he feel butterflies in his stomach? Why was this happening?</p>
<p>"Kotarou- you're the best thing to have ever happened to me." Akaashi did not look up when he said that, he did not want Bokuto to see his glistening eyes. He did not even realise what he had said until a few seconds later. His shoulders trembled and he wanted to sit, and his knees would've given away if he had not been enveloped by the warmest hug just then. Bokuto's arms covered him in warmth, and he heard Bokuto whisper softly.</p>
<p>"Let's go home Keiji." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He was still smiling when he unlocked the front door and led Bokuro in. He had bought Bokuto some cotton candy which the latter said reminded him of clouds, but he couldn't finish the whole thing, complaining that it was too sweet. Akaashi had grumbled and the both of them tried to finish it so his hard earned money wouldn't go to waste.</p>
<p>"Keiji ! Today was really fun!" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand as he stepped in, and stumbled forward. He almost fell until Akaashi held him, a concerned look on his face.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, are you alright? You're-" Akaashi realised what had felt off about Bokuto's hands. His eyes widened in shock as he pressed his hand to Bokuto's forehead. </p>
<p>"You're burning!" Akaashi yelled in surprise, closing the door behind him rapidly. Bokuto sat down on the couch, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Keiji-"<br/>
"Kotarou, you're obviously not fine. You're anything but fine. Now stop talking and let me go search for a medicine. And DO NOT MOVE." Akaashi ran inside to his bedroom, and several shuffling sounds were heard from inside. Bokuto sighed resignedly, he knew no one could persuade Akaashi when he had made up his mind. </p>
<p>Akaashi emerged from the bedroom, some medicines in his palm. He brought a glass of water for Bokuto and asked him to swallow it. Bokuto did as he was told, and remained seated until he felt Akaashi's soft hand on his hair.</p>
<p>"Kotarou, why don't you change and go sleep in my bedroom. You need rest okay? I'll prepare dinner." Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, trying to ease him. Bokuto nodded soundlessly as he saw Akaashi disappear inside the kitchen. </p>
<p>Bokuto didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. However, he didn't want to make things harder for Akaashi, so he proceeded to change his clothes into his comfortable new pajamas. As he slipped inside the covers, Akaashi came into his room, a bowl of soup in his hands. </p>
<p>"Kotarou, I called the doctor, he will come visit tomorrow okay? I'll also take a break from uni, after all it's my fault for not looking after you even though-"</p>
<p>"Keiji, stop. Don't do this. Don't waste your money and time and efforts on me. I don't deserve any of this." Bokuto's fingers fidgeted with the edge of the cover as he tried to avoid Akaashi's eyes. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Akaashi was stunned at this sudden outburst.</p>
<p>"Akaashi, when I find how to break my curse, I'll be leaving anyway. Why waste your time on me? I don't want to hold you back and cause you pain." </p>
<p>"Kotarou, please, you're sick so-"</p>
<p>"Keiji ! Listen to me. You took me in, and I'm thankful for that, but don't do too much for me. I don't want to hurt or disappoint you. Please." Bokuto's voice broke, and a tear escaped from his eye, as he stared at Akaashi for the first time since his outburst.</p>
<p>"Kotarou, I appreciate your concern, but I will decide who I care for. I will decide how much of myself I can give to you. I will appreciate it if you just let me take care of you, and please, do not try to tell me this again. Ever." </p>
<p>Bokuto couldn't see Akaashi's glassy eyes, nor could he see the tears threatening to spill from his favourite turquoise eyes. He silently opened his mouth as Akaashi fed him some warm soup, a strained smile on his face. </p>
<p>Bokuto Kotarou was not a man who thought much- he preferred to feel more. He was the living embodiment of the much used quote 'Carpe Diem', meaning, 'to seize the day'. Bokuto not only seized each day that arrived, but each moment, and each second. He seized people's hearts with his easygoing, childlike enthusiasm and his genuine kindness, and he never let go. He never had to ask for attention, everyone naturally gravitated towards him. The only thing he preferred not to do was overthink. He hated mulling over thoughts and wasting precious fleeting moments that he could've spent with Akaashi. </p>
<p>However, as Akaashi fed him his 10th spoonful of warm soup, Bokuto couldn't help but think to himself how much time he had left on this earth. It had already been around 3 weeks since he had landed here, and he knew he was getting close to finding the cure for the curse. He guessed his sudden illness was an indicator of that. However, he couldn't tell Akaashi that. </p>
<p>He knew Akaashi always maintained a calm and meticulous approach to almost everything in life. However, within days of his arrival, owing to his ability to see through people, he had discovered what Akaashi truly was like. Akaashi was unsure, vulnerable and scared. He pressurised himself to be perfect, he was scared of failure and loneliness, he hated showing emotion since he had always been misunderstood. He also hated solitude.</p>
<p>Bokuto had made up his mind the moment he had realised this that he was going to protect Akaashi. And even though Bokuto knew he might have to regret it later, he proceeded to gulp down the soup silently, not uttering a word to Akaashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto had finally found someone he wanted to protect. No matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up with a start when he felt a weight on his abdomen. His actions were fluid and swift, so the culprit remained unaffected. He found Akaashi sleeping near, his head resting on Bokuto's abdomen, his hands curled under his head. He had fallen asleep while tending to him, evident from the fact that he had forgotten to take his glasses off. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, who looked even more angelic as the soft moonlight bathed his delicate features. </p>
<p>Bokuto smiled as he softly placed his hand on Akaashi's fluffy hair, brushing his hair. Bokuto had always wanted to do that. </p>
<p>He looked sideways, his eyes fixed on the marvellous night sky. The room was illuminated by the moonbeam, and Bokuto stared intently at each flickering star. They looked like the Christmas lights Akaashi had bought last week. Bokuto didn't know if he could stay till Christmas. </p>
<p>"Is this what they call love?" Bokuto muttered softly, almost expecting the stars to answer him. They just flickered soundlessly, leaving his question unanswered and hanging heavily in the room.</p>
<p>"Mmh.." </p>
<p>Bokuto heard Akaashi groan as he tossed and turned to find a comfortable position, then returned to his previous position again. Bokuto could hardly suppress his laughter.</p>
<p>"I don't know." He answered his own question softly, his hands still brushing Akaashi's hair</p>
<p>Bokuto didn't know a lot of things. All he did know was that the stars in the sky no longer held any value for him. </p>
<p>The only star for him was the one in front of him, sleeping with his glasses still on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto had gotten better after that night, so Akaashi cancelled the doctor's appointment. He still took leave from classes since he did not want to leave Bokuto alone by himself. </p>
<p>He had surprised himself when he had called Kuroo and informed him that he won't be attending classes that day. Akaashi felt like he didn't know himself at all, the previous Akaashi had attended lectures even with a raging fever. </p>
<p>"Previous Akaashi huh?" Akaashi smiled to himself.</p>
<p>Who would've guessed a hyperactive star named Bokuto Kotarou could make him so happy, happier than he had ever been. The Akaashi of old days was long gone- the one who was scared to show emotions, who was scared to fail, of having to catch up to the rest of the evermoving fast world- and a new Akaashi had been born. One who smiled more, who had learnt to live, to laugh and to love.</p>
<p>Love. </p>
<p>Even though he was unsure, and very very confused, he knew he had never felt the tug at his heart whenever Bokuto called him ever before. He had learnt to love the smile that always creeped in when he saw the silver spiked hair. He had learnt to love the way the star would alternate between calling him Keiji and Kaashi. He had learnt to love.</p>
<p>Love. A stupid word really. But then, Akaashi was stupid. </p>
<p>If this is love, so be it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kaashi, whatchu cooking?" Bokuto creeped up from behind, snaking his arms around Akaashi's waist. Akaashi wriggled around to free himself and finally resigned as he went back to chopping vegetables.</p>
<p>"A salad Kotarou. Isn't it your favourite?" Akaashi laid the trap, hoping Bokuto wouldn't notice.</p>
<p>"AAKASHII I hate salads! You tried to trick me…" Bokuto pouted, and Akaashi giggled. </p>
<p>Why did he feel a million butterflies in his stomach? Why did he want this moment to last forever? </p>
<p>"Sorry Bokuto-san." He laughed. </p>
<p>"It's okay…" Bokuto mumbled, before he pressed his lips against Akaashi's warm cheek. Akaashi almost dropped the knife onto his feet  but he stumbled as he placed the knife at a corner, standing still as he felt Bokuto's hands tightening around his waist. He could feel his face heat up, and surprisingly, tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry Keiji, I didn't mean-" </p>
<p>"Shut up." Akaashi turned around and pulled Bokuto towards him, placing his lips on Bokuto's, a single tear delicately painting it's path as it streaked Akaashi's cheek. Bokuto's eyes widened at shock but he leant in almost immediately, supporting Akaashi's back as they melted into each other. His hands cupped Akaashi's face, as his thumb stroked his cheeks, wiping away Akaashi's sole tear. </p>
<p>Akaashi closed his eyes, getting lost in his emotions. It was so unlike him, but it was beautiful. He felt euphoria tide over him as he lost himself in Bokuto. His hands were placed on Bokuto's shoulders, but he gripped Bokuto harder, almost scared that he would fall from the headiness. </p>
<p>If only time didn't exist.</p>
<p>They finally broke apart, both of them searching each other's eyes for questions and answers, but found nothing except a warm glow. </p>
<p>The glow of love. </p>
<p>Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto's chest, hearing the latter's heart beat. He had read somewhere that listening to someone's heartbeat for a span of time would lead the listener's heart beat to become synced with the other. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, placing his chin on Akaashi's head softly. </p>
<p>"Keiji."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" </p>
<p>"Can we stay like this for some time?" </p>
<p>After a brief silence, Bokuto heard Akaashi mutter softly.</p>
<p>"I would like nothing more than that Kotarou."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ate the salad together as they cuddled inside the covers, Akaashi still not believing what had just happened.</p>
<p>All he knew was that he was hopelessly in love with Bokuto Kotarou. His fingers tightened around Bokuto's, who was engrossed in a film they were watching. </p>
<p>"Akaashi, did you know, humans are made of stardust?" Bokuto said, his eyes not moving from the screen. Akaashi had seen the film several times before, so he did not look up from his book that he was reading.</p>
<p>"Yes I read it somewhere. Why do you ask Bokuto-san?" </p>
<p>"Because Akaashi that means you're made of me! I'm a part of you, and you're a part of me!" </p>
<p>Akaashi knew better than to believe in words. When he had broken up with Koushi, he had given up on love and empty words. </p>
<p>"That's deep Kotarou." Akaashi smiled as he leant forward, planting a soft kiss on Bokuto's jaw which made the latter giggle. </p>
<p>Akaashi knew better than this, but he couldn't stop himself from falling for this man. He couldn't stop himself from believing in him, in his words and his smile. It was time for Akaashi to lower his walls down, and to let the sweet breeze of love flow in. </p>
<p>"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."</p>
<p>Akaashi remembered this quote from his high school english textbook, and smiled to himself. </p>
<p>When the film ended, he heard Bokuto sniffling. He tilted his head, watching as tears streaked his face.</p>
<p>"Bo-"</p>
<p>"AAKAAASHI!" Bokuto sobbed as he dug his face deeper into Akaashi's chest, sobbing softly. Part of the reason why Akaashi had never rewatched that film was the ending. Even though he looked quite the opposite, Akaashi loved happy endings. </p>
<p>"It's okay Kotarou, it's just a film." Akaashi cooed softly, his hand resting on Bokuto's hair.</p>
<p>"Will they never meet again Keiji? Aren't they soulmates?" Bokuto bunched up Akaashi's shirt in his fists as his body trembled due to his incessant sobbing.</p>
<p>"If they truly love each other, then I'm sure they'll meet again." Akaashi giggled as he continued patting Bokuto's spiky hair, adoration in his eyes. </p>
<p>He was still very confused. He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want to fall in love. Heck, how can you fall in love within three weeks? It took Akaashi 3 months to come to terms with his feelings for Koushi, yet Akaashi knew this was love. This was that dreaded emotion. </p>
<p>"Mm.." Bokuto nodded, nuzzling his face closer to Akaashi's chest, warmth spreading over him. Akaashi went back to his book, immersing himself in the words. He didn't notice when Bokuto fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san !!" </p>
<p>Bokuto stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes to find Akaashi leaning over him, his face imprinted with concern. He tried to give him a faint smile but failed, and realized that his body ached terribly.</p>
<p>"Kei-" Bokuto realised he was too weak to call out Akaashi's name, and he gulped before he pointed towards the glass of water on the bedside table. </p>
<p>Akaashi handed him the glass as Bokuto sat up, leaning against the wall. His head hung over his shoulders, each breath sounded forced and painful. </p>
<p>He looked up at Akaashi who was almost tearing up, and Bokuto lifted his hand with much effort, brushing Akaashi's cheek with his thumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How unfair life was.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san you look so pale, you look like you're in pain, I-I'll call a doc-" Akaashi spoke in a frenzied manner standing up in a hurry when he felt a weak tug at his hand. He sat down, biting his lips to prevent the tears from falling.</p>
<p>"Keiji- I think my curse broke." </p>
<p>"How-?" Akaashi's eyes widened in shock, his hand grabbing Bokuto's frail one immediately. </p>
<p>"I finally remembered what it was. But you see, life is so unfair, it's too late to reverse it." Bokuto finally managed a weak smile. A smile of someone who has resigned.</p>
<p>"Why would you want to reverse it?" </p>
<p>And then it hit him. Even if Bokuto had not answered, Akaashi realised what would happen now.</p>
<p>"I'll have to go Keiji." </p>
<p>Akaashi stared silently at the frosted glass window, tears silently rolling down his face. He breathed slowly, not once letting go of Bokuto's hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto was leaving and he would be alone again.</p>
<p>"Why? Why so soon?" </p>
<p>Akaashi knew he had no reason to ask this stupid question. He wanted to accept this with a smile.</p>
<p>Akaashi laughed at himself. He really was what they said he was- unemotional, cold and disgusting- and he knew he did not deserve anything. How naive he was to believe he actually deserved love. </p>
<p>"Keiji-"</p>
<p>"Kotarou-" Akaashi couldn't control his tears anymore and broke down, his sobs racking his body. He felt Bokuto's soft hand on his hair but it wasn't enough to comfort him.</p>
<p>"Akaashi, thank you for these days. Thank you for- I assume you did- loving me. You made me feel happier than I ever have, and you made me feel love. You made me feel humane."</p>
<p>Bokuto felt tears streaming down his face, but all he could do was nuzzle closer to Akaashi. </p>
<p>"Why Kotarou? Why is life so unfair?" Akaashi sobbed into Bokuto's chest, wanting to never let go. </p>
<p>"Every end is a new beginning Keiji. I only hope, I could make you happy these days too." Bokuto sobbed into Akaashi's hair, pulling the latter closer to him.</p>
<p>Akaashi wanted to say how Bokuto had changed him. How Bokuto had made him feel love for the first time in his life, how Bokuto made him happier than he had ever been, how Bokuto had taught him to live. He wanted to tell Bokuto that he really was a star,  the brightest star in the whole damn universe.</p>
<p>"I-I love you Kotarou." </p>
<p>"I love you too Keiji."</p>
<p>"We could've written over the stars together-"</p>
<p>"And one day we will." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moonlight filtered into the room, emanating a soft, glow, the bluish tinge imparting a hue of gloom to their bodies. This was the last time.</p>
<p>The last time.</p>
<p>"What broke the curse Kotarou?" Akaashi sobbed as he felt Bokuto's touch lighten on his hair.</p>
<p>"Your love." </p>
<p>"My love?" </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Love is a cruel thing Keiji. It gave me you, and it took me away. Even if it is cruel, fall in love again. Even if it hurts, open yourself up again. Even if you feel you're alone, remember I'm up there in the sky, and my eyes are only for you, my brightest star." </p>
<p>"I more than love you Keiji." </p>
<p>"I wish you'd never leave."</p>
<p>"Maybe we'll meet again." </p>
<p>"Thank you for everything Kotarou."</p>
<p>"Thank you Keiji." </p>
<p>"Can you stay a few seconds longer?" </p>
<p>All Akaashi heard was Bokuto's faint laugh that melted into the moonlight, and all he was left clutching was his old sweatshirt. He clutched it tighter to his chest, inhaling the last traces Bokuto had left behind. </p>
<p>"I love you." Akaashi whispered, still hoping someone, somewhere, could hear him. </p>
<p>"I love you. I love you. I love you." </p>
<p>He hated the fact that he had regretted falling in love with Bokuto. He didn't. He was thankful for everything, he was thankful for the love. He was thankful for the smiles. </p>
<p>He remembered how he had insisted Bokuto leave immediately after his curse had been broken. All he wished for now was one more second with him.</p>
<p>He inhaled the scent from Bokuto's sweatshirt again, curling up in a foetal position as he stared out the open window at the jewel encrusted sky.</p>
<p>"You belong there." He muttered softly, and immediately thought of what Bokuto would've replied to this if he had been there.</p>
<p>"I belong in your arms and in your heart, kissing your lips and complaining about dinner." </p>
<p>If he had been there.</p>
<p>Akaashi broke into sobs again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi had cried himself to sleep and found himself waking up when he heard the doorbell ring. It was morning already. He got up lazily, his muscles still aching from the awkward pose he had slept in. He opened the door to find Kuroo standing, a cake in his hand. </p>
<p>"Kuro-?"</p>
<p>"Akaashi, here's my gift for agreeing to set for us again this Saturday." Kuroo handed him the packet, leaving Akaashi shocked.</p>
<p>He did not remember agreeing to anything. Or was he losing his memory as a result of-</p>
<p>"That's weird, your roommate said you had told him you were willing-" </p>
<p>"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi's mouth was wide open. </p>
<p>When did Bokuto-san talk to Kuroo about the match this Saturday?</p>
<p>"Yeah, isn't he home?" </p>
<p>Home. </p>
<p>"No...he...left" Akaashi could feel pain coursing through him as he uttered these three words.</p>
<p>Home is not a place. Home is a person. Akaashi wanted to hope he had been Bokuto's home. He would never know again.</p>
<p>"Ahh, that's right, I just saw him in our library. Aww shucks! My memory sucks, I just ran into him, how will I give my exams at this rate-" </p>
<p>"Kuroo. What the fuck do you mean?" </p>
<p>Akaashi could not believe his ears. </p>
<p>"I just saw your Bokuto in our library. That's what I mean." </p>
<p>No. That cannot be. That is simply not possible.</p>
<p>"Kuroo. Don't lie to me please." Akaashi could feel himself trembling as he leant on the doorframe for support.</p>
<p>"Why would I lie to you? Geez Akaashi- Wait! Are you guys dating? O-" </p>
<p>"Later Kuroo." Akaashi dropped the cake back onto Kuroo's hands, rushing out with his keys. He stumbled down the stairs, rushing out in full speed. </p>
<p>He couldn't believe he was running for someone who had left. He knew he would be disappointed. He knew there would be no one waiting for him.</p>
<p>Even so, he couldn't stop running. </p>
<p>He was so close, he could see the university  building. His glasses were fogged up, his calves ached and his breathing was hard and fast. As he approached the building, he slowed his pace, navigating through the narrow corridors.</p>
<p>"Excuse me." He repeated as he snaked his way through the crowd of students.</p>
<p>"Excuse-" He had stepped into the library, and immediately his eyes were fixated on the man standing at a corner of the room.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi couldn't suppress his emotions threatening to spill, he picked up his pace as he ran up to Bokuto. </p>
<p>"Aka-" Bokuto's smile widened when Akaashi hugged him, tears spooling onto Bokuto's chest. </p>
<p>"How did you know?..Oh..was it that rooster headed boy?" Bokuto patted Akaashi's head, who was still crying broken sobs.</p>
<p>"Ko-Kotarou how? How did you come back? What the fuck is happening?" Akaashi nuzzled his face closer to Bokuto's. </p>
<p>"Keiji, your friends are staring at us-"</p>
<p>"Let them. I don't care. All I care about-"</p>
<p>"Let's go sit down somewhere, and I'll tell you everything." </p>
<p>Akaashi nodded as he was led by Bokuto to the quietest corner of the library, recognising the shelves as the ones which had surrounded him in many of his lonely days.</p>
<p>They sat down, Bokuto's hand in Akaashi's, tracing small circles on his palm.</p>
<p>"I simply...made a deal with the authority up there. They agreed to let me stay here as a human on the condition that I will be aging normally and won't be immortal anymore." Bokuto beamed.</p>
<p>"I have so many questions right now but-" Akaashi leant in, his lips meeting with Bokuto's, as he placed a chaste soft kiss on him.</p>
<p>"Keiji you've become so bold" Bokuto smiled as he ran his hand through Akaashi's hair.</p>
<p>"Only because you're there with me. Say Kotarou, what if you couldn't come back?" Akaashi shuddered to think of that, but curiosity got the better of him.</p>
<p>"No one can say no to me Akaashi. I would've come back no matter what!" </p>
<p>Akaashi stared at Bokuto's face and his huge smile, and sighed in relief. </p>
<p>"You're right Kotarou, no one can say no to you."</p>
<p>"But Akaashi, you need to do me a favour." </p>
<p>"Anything you ask for Bokuto-san." </p>
<p>"You will take me to a volleyball match and you will set for your uni's team in that match. Okay?"</p>
<p>Akaashi groaned. He glanced at Bokuto, who had "i-came-back-so-you-gotta-listen-to-whatever-i-say" written all over his face. </p>
<p>"Fine. We have a match this Saturday and I'll set." Bokuto immediately hugged him, peppering his face with kisses. </p>
<p>"BUT you have to help me cut vegetables for lunch. I rushed out and couldn't even eat breakfast.." Akaashi giggled when he saw Bokuto pout, planting a quick kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>Akaashi had always been pessimistic. He still couldn't believe Bokuto had come back. He pinched himself, too afraid to believe this. </p>
<p>"So- Bokuto-san, you're going to stay?" </p>
<p>"I'm finally back home, Akaashi. Where else would I go?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first work so please be kind uwu and also i love bokuaka sm. This is also my first finished work since i give up easily but i stuck through to the end :P</p>
<p>It really is not my best work but I'm kinda proud of it.</p>
<p>It's dedicated to Popo (Sashwata) for being the funniest person I know and for staying with me through the darkest times. I love you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>